The $10,000 Pyramid
This is chronicling the original version of The $10,000 Pyramid. Game Format Main Game The game is played with two teams of two players (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) in a game of word communication. Each game starts with the introduction of six categories arranged in a pyramid. In the main game, a category's position on the pyramid was not an indicator of its difficulty. The categories were usually puns hinting to the content within that subject. Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. Each subject has seven (originally eight) words/phrases/names. The team had 30 seconds to guess the seven answers that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it cannot be returned to, but if the guesser can guess the word already passed, the team still scored. If at any time the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a cuckoo sounded and the word was thrown out. Each team had three turns with the celebrities giving first in round one, the contestants giving in round two, and in round three they decided amongst themselves on who's giving and who's receiving. Big 7 On December 23-27, 1974 (7 months after the show moved to ABC), a feature of the game appeared. At some point in the game, a team would uncover a special item called the Big 7. The team that exposed the Big 7 had 30 seconds to get all seven and win a trip. Later Pyramid shows had the Big 7 be worth $500 cash on January 27-31, 1975. Tie-Breaker If the game ended in a tie, the game shifted into a tie-breaker situation. The team that caused the tie had a choice between two letters leaving the other for the other team. Both teams had 30 seconds to get as many of the seven items beginning with their letter(s) as they can. The teams continued building on their scores using the tie-breaker categories. This cauised an achievement of very rare high scores. Extra ties kept the game going, and as soon as the tie was broken, the game was over. ---- The team with the most points won the game. Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover though the guesser can still get the subject without going back to it. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym) a buzzer would sound, the subject was re-concealed and the team forfeited the chance at the big money. Starting in the ABC version, the giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair. Even though the big money was forfeited, the team can still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; of course, getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won $10,000 and retired from the show. Otherwise, he/she returned to play in the next game. Here are the amounts for each subject: Trivia The original title for the show was Cash on the Line, and featured a very different format. The theme song used for this version of Pyramid was "Tuning Up" by Ken Aldin. International Versions Main Article: Pyramid/International Merchandise Board Games Milton Bradley (1974 & 1976) Games from this incarnations were released in three editions (NOTE: the 2nd edition font was in red and blue colors). $(KGrHqF,!pEFB)uLB1O4BQjwnbMf8Q~~60_35.jpg|1974 mypDqKgukWBf2isKasE9FZQ.jpg|1974 (red font) 125146519_-1974-the-10000-pyramid-gamemilton-bradley-co-complete-.jpg|1974 (blue font) Z0040462.jpg|1976 Photos Set Pics & Host 10Pyramid.JPG Pyramid.jpg 10Pyramid.jpg Dick Clark with removable wall.jpg 10Pyramid1.jpg MENS Best-Game-Hosts 02 02 10000 Pyramid clark 502.jpg 387182_10150402725488494_647580636_n.jpg 10pyrpromo3.jpg 21077395_10154948431093494_8994037770670359340_n.jpg Tickets Pilot #1 February 01, 1973.png|Cash on the pilot #1; February 01, 1973 13912812 976261835805931 7203632144376198849 n.jpg|Cash on the Line pilot #2; February 02, 1973 The $10,000 Pyramid (March 22, 1973).png|March 22, 1973; this was the first taping day of the show, according to Variety Magazine. The $10,000 Pyramid (May 18, 1973).jpg|May 18, 1973 The $10,000 Pyramid (May 24, 1973).jpg|May 24, 1973 The $10,000 Pyramid (August 30, 1973).png|August 30, 1973 14045677_986970508068397_2826310951789001564_n.jpg|October 22, 1973 The $10,000 Pyramid (December 28, 1973).jpg|December 28, 1973 The $10,000 Pyramid (January 03, 1974).jpg|January 03, 1974 The $10,000 Pyramid (April 23, 1974).jpg|April 23, 1974 The $10,000 Pyramid (April 30, 1974).jpg|April 30, 1974 The $10,000 Pyramid (June 11, 1974).png|June 11, 1974 10Pyramid2.JPG|October 04, 1974 The $10,000 Pyramid Ticket.jpg|July 14, 1975 The $10,000 Pyramid (September 09, 1975).jpg|September 09, 1975 Print ad $(KGrHqZ,!igFCw)tsRG3BQ1KUU4fig~~60_57.JPG 10pyr-ad1.jpg 29980_393334217893_248920_n.jpg 4292_80516087893_7389797_n.jpg FB IMG 1530101045123.jpg WVUE-TV _ABC_10KPyramid|Print ad announcing The $10,000 Pyramid, now to be seen on the ABC-TV network beginning on Monday, May 6, 1974. Press March 26-30, 1973.jpg|Aired: March 26-30, 1973 (June Lockhart & Rob Reiner) Peggy Cass-Joel Grey 1973.jpg|Aired: September 05-07; 10-11, 1973 (Peggy Cass & Joel Grey) Rita Moreno-Soupy Sales.jpg|Aired: July 29-August 02, 1974 (Rita Moreno & Soupy Sales) August 19-23, 1974.jpg|Aired: August 19-23, 1974 (Joan Rivers & Robert Culp) The $10,000 Pyramid (March 03-07, 1975).jpg|Aired: March 03-07, 1975 (Jo Anne Worley & Bill Cullen) Article 21077340_10154948791783494_998147961295388925_n.jpg Header pyramidheader.jpg Episode Status See Also: The $10,000/$25,000/$20,000 Pyramid/Episode Guide Video See Also The $20,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid (1982) The $25,000 Pyramid (2010) The $50,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid (1991) The $100,000 Pyramid (2000) The $100,000 Pyramid (2016) The $500,000 Pyramid The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2000) The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2009) Pyramid (1996) Pyramid (1997) Pyramid (2002) The Pyramid (2012) Pyramid Rocks The Junior Pyramid Junior Partner Pyramid All-Star Junior Pyramid Links The $10,000 Pyramid fan page Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:Pyramid Category:ABC Daytime Category:1973 Premiere Category:1974 Ending Category:CBS Daytime Category:1974 Premiere Category:1976 Ending